


Halcyon Days

by enigmaticblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa had never expected to see Dean Winchester again, but his reappearance was somehow not a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon Days

Lisa sat in the bleachers under a white-hot sun, sweat rolling down her back and between her breasts. She was uncomfortably sticky but committed to being at Ben’s baseball game. Tugging the baseball cap a little further down on her head, she took a deep drink from her water bottle and opened her mouth to cheer the batter—not Ben, but his best friend.

The words stuck in her throat as she caught sight of a tall, lean man standing across from her, behind the other team’s dugout. The chain link fence obscured her vision only slightly, and Lisa rose without thinking.

She hadn’t thought to see him again. She wasn’t supposed to see him again. He’d made it clear that he was saying goodbye.

Murmuring apologies, Lisa made her way past other parents and family members, jumping off the bleachers to the grass below. Dean met her halfway between, just behind the batter.

“Hey.” Dean’s sheepish tone and head-tilt told her that he didn’t know what his welcome would be. “I thought you might be here.”

“How did you know?” Lisa asked helplessly. She didn’t know how to respond. Last time, she’d invited him inside her home for a beer, but there was no such option now.

Dean shrugged. “I looked it up. You said Ben was at baseball last time I saw you. I thought—” He paused. “I don’t have to stay.”

“No.” She remembered than that Ben’s schedule was online; it wouldn’t be hard to figure out where they were. Dean would know that she would be at Ben’s game. “Did you just get into town?”

“Yeah. Got a room at a motel. I thought…” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked thinner, his eyes sadder—if that were possible. Lisa remembered when he’d come to say goodbye to her, to say goodbye to the dream of a normal life. She remembered how she’d seen a vast realm of sorrow in his face, and that seemed to have only widened now.

Lisa didn’t have to force a smile, wanting to put him at ease. “Why don’t you stay? Watch Ben’s game with me.”

Dean glanced past her at the small figures scattered on the wide, grassy field. “Okay. I’d like that.” Then, he smiled, and it was the same smile that had caught her attention all those years ago, the one she still could see on her son’s face.

The one she caught herself thinking of when work was slow.

“Come on. Ben will be glad to see you.”

She held out her hand, waiting to see if Dean would take it. He hesitated a moment, but then enclosed her hand in his large, warm one. “Can I take you and Ben out for ice cream after the game?”

Lisa squeezed his hand, warmth surging through her. “We would love that.”


End file.
